


I'm Fine

by LoveFandoms828



Series: ⚣ ♡ Alastor (radio demon) x Angel Dust [RadioDust] ♥️🥀🌹 [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor has a heart deep down in there, Although Angel Dust comforts him in his own way, Angel Dust Tries (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Caring!Angel Dust, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, It's also the first time I've written this ship, M/M, Sad!Alastor, Silence, Slightly Out Of Character (but I tried), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Tears, That radio demon is filled with this sadness, These two have feelings for each other secretly, [a feeling that he hasn't felt in a long time], so please be nice, this is my first work in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 10:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: In that silent night, Alastor gets very sad & Angel Dust actually wants to comfort him ♡
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: ⚣ ♡ Alastor (radio demon) x Angel Dust [RadioDust] ♥️🥀🌹 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623190
Kudos: 150





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Well, as you all can tell, I've gotten into another fandom xD You should've expected it, considering that I'm very much into Villainous 💜 I'm in this fandom, Hazbin Hotel, now as well (: I can't help it, I love cartoon demons apparently xDD 
> 
> This one-shot is based off three fanarts I saw of Alastor [radio demon] being sad and crying, I noticed two others with Sad!Angel Dust but since there was just two with him, I decided to write a one-shot of Sad!Alastor instead. So I hope that you all enjoy reading this.

Hell was as cold and dark as always, the Hazbin Hotel had no difference in that. It was quiet and silent in there now. With the girls and Husk being asleep. But Alastor and Angel Dust are awake, both guys doing their own thing. 

Alastor was alone again, sat down on the couch. He liked to be by himself, it was nice in fact. He didn't have his normal grin as his mind got faded. He was thinking, deep in his thoughts. 

A silence surrounded him, it was peaceful and calm, almost.. 

He didn't know why, but his emotions were all mixed. He felt different than his usual self, that happy guy. It's a strange feeling and he doesn't like it, at all. That emotion of his own sadness and slight sorrow was not pleasant. He didn't get amusement out of it. 

Alastor did not even know why he feels this way ethier, that weirded him out. And not in the good way. His mood felt off, it seemed like he can't smile or grin, even smirk. 

He often told others a saying. 'Smile, my dear! You know, you're never fully dressed without one!' Though he does not want to follow his own advice, his words, at the moment. 

Alastor didn't understand what he is feeling fully. It's been a long time since he was truly sad. 

He leaned down, putting his fingers through that crimson red with raven black hair. He gritted his teeth, not caring about cutting himself with how sharp they are. He breathed quietly and shakily. 

Then, he had snapped out of it, noticing something. 

Alastor felt tears in his red shaded eyes. 

He was crying..? Yeah, he really is. Damn, it has been awhile since he's last done that. 

Alastor lets himself, even if he was slightly confused on why he was, this shock fading away into that sadness. In his heart and soul that he was no longer supposed to have. 

After that, he stares at nothing in particular. His eyes darkened slightly. 

He cried silently, tears falling down, a bit colder than before. He closed his eyes again now. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Meanwhile, Angel Dust had just gotten out of a warm shower. He was drying himself, then he puts on his pjs. Which was only a white long sleeved crop top and a darker shade of pink shorts. 

Angel Dust hummed, softly even. He walked out and headed over to his room. Or at least he started to. Until he noticed something or better yet someone. 

He saw Alastor in the living room (or lobby, whatever you wanna call it). He notices how quieter than usual that the radio demon was being and sees another thing, which shocked him slightly. That this other male was crying, tears fall down onto the ground. 

Angel Dust decided what he was gonna do next, he doesn't talk at all while slowly walking towards him. He approached Alastor, in a nearly careful way. Since the other male was clearly in an emotional state of mind. 

He kneeled down, in front of him now. He looked at Alastor again. He was actually worried for him, concerned too. Not making any jokes or even flirting with him. He wanted to know what's wrong with Alastor. 

Alastor sensed that presence of Angel Dust's. 

"Alastor.." 

Alastor was hearing him as he opened his eyes again which showed this crimson red shade. He wiped away some of these tears, although not all of them. His stare was on Angel Dust now. 

"..I'm fine." 

Angel Dust heard Alastor's low and strange voice which he liked weirdly enough. He snaps out of it as he talked. 

"You're not." he said, in a slight soft way, to him. 

Alastor didn't say anything to that, staying in this quietness between them. 

Angel Dust stands up and moved over, he sits down next to him. He has a thought, he thinks about it and decides to do it. Hopefully that other male won't get angry or snap at him, saying 'don't touch me' like he usually does. 

He reached out, slowly, getting closer to him. 

If Alastor noticed that, he hadn't said anything yet. 

Angel Dust let out a breath of relief. He wrapped his arms around Alastor, in a slow way. It was to comfort him. 

Alastor tensed slightly, feeling that. Although he didn't push him away, letting Angel Dust hug him. Strangely enough. He was breathing in a silent tone. 

Angel Dust holds him close. In his arms, still. 

Alastor started to relax with him, not being tense anymore. He breaths calmly, in Angel Dust's arms that made him feel better again. He wasn't crying now, no more tears fall. 

Angel Dust feels glad about that, holding him for a bit longer, until eventually he pulled apart from him. 

After awhile, they were pulling away from each other, although both guys still stay there. 

Alastor was still staring at him again, into Angel Dust's unique different shaded eyes. He had a smile now as he gazed over. 

Angel Dust smiled at that. He hums out, softened, which breaks the silence slightly. He also stared at that demon, this other male, for a bit. 

They both feel a faint aura of peacefulness. Even with that cold night (which was slightly strange since it's hell, though they don't think much about this). 

That closeness felt nice. Both guys are secretly loving this warm feeling between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ ⚣ & Sorry that it wasn't longer, although I hope you all loved reading this anyway (: 💙 
> 
> Thanks, all of you, for the 100+ kudos ❤️


End file.
